vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Carmen Sandiego
"Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?" - The Question posed by Rockapella Carmen Sandiego is the Titular Antagonist of the long-running Edutainment Franchise Carmen Sandiego, and is a Wrestler for WVGCW. A 2-Time Gurl Gamer Champion, she has been a significant figure in the history of the Female Division, even during the Female Division's early days, being responsible for the theft of the original Gurl Gamer Belt, and the theft of the General Manager position from Bryn McMahon, forming the stable V.I.L.E.C.W. as the primary antagonists of Season 2. In Real Life Carmen Sandiego was a former agent for the ACME Detective Agency, and was regarded as one of the Agency's best, until one day when she turned her talents to evil and formed the Villains' International League of Evil (or V.I.L.E. as it's more commonly referred to) in order to steal landmarks and monuments from the present, or even key things through history. She has had a popular series of educational computer games as well as several television shows, such as Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? and Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? In WVGCW 'Pre-Season: Petty Theft' Carmen Sandiego debuted during the opening match of the January 13th event, participating in a 6-Gurl Battle Royal for a Gurl Gamer title shot, against Tifa Lockhart, Chun Li, and a debuting Lara Croft, Poison, and Grunty. While Lara Croft dominated much of the match, eliminating every other competitor, Carmen Sandiego, as is her wont, immediately hit her with the Carmen Cutter and stole the victory. She also impaled several other Gurl Gamers with her comically large heels in the process. Her theft paid off the same night, having earned a title shot against, Zelda, and she again was able to steal a victory and the title with another Carmen Cutter. After taking the title, Carmen disappeared without a trace, leaving the women's division bereft of a belt. Given that it was unknown if she would ever be found, a new belt was issued so competition could resume anew. Still, a new belt alone wasn't enough to lure Carmen back and she remained MIA for the remainder of the time the women's division was a pre-show. 'Season 1: A Heist a League of Its Own' Once Bryn McMahon took over the Women's Division, he put in motion a plan to bring Carmen and her title back into the league. He would need something of value to entice the scarlet scoundrel to return... which he had gotten when he inherited the league. Carmen set plans in motion to pull off her greatest heist yet. She first stood him up when they were supposed to meet, instead leaving an artifact from her collection in his possession in order to frame him with its theft. She also enlisted the help of Dr. Gero and Mavis Beacon, the former being tasked with creating an android that would slow down Bryn's attempts to locate Carmen, and the latter being tasked with misleading Bryn with word of the artifact being a fake once he brought her in for her expertise. Once she acquired sufficient intelligence on Bryn and felt all the pieces were in place, she finally agreed to a meet with him, ready to make her return to WVGCW official, but with a few stipulations outlined in a contract she brought with her and had Bryn sign alongside her own reinstatement. Before Bryn would know what he signed, however, Carmen another plan in motion: stealing the other belt. Though she had a match scheduled for the season finale, she thought she might as well hedge her bets and stole Chie Satonaka's spot in the first-ever Mrs. Money in the Bank match. She fought with the skill and canniness that earned her her first belt, but she had not taken into account the skill and canniness of Bryn's own enforcer Lightning, who snatched away the briefcase. This minor setback would be irrelevant in the end, however, as when the season finale finally came, Carmen seized the first thing she was owed when she signed her return: a Title vs. Title match against then-reigning champion Poison. Again Carmen showed her ability as she controlled much of the match, at one point sneaking in a Carmen Cutter out of nowhere on a Poison jumping from the apron. Though that one didn't put the match away, the next one did and Carmen grabbed her first prize: the Women's belt. Her greatest prize, however, was yet to be stolen, and when Bryn rushed the ring to talk to her, the opportunity to steal it manifested itself right there and then. She revealed what Bryn had also signed away: nothing less than full control of the league as General Manager. Though flabbergasted, Bryn vowed to not go down without a fight, but this was nothing that Carmen hadn't planned for. She sicced Dr. Gero on Bryn to rough him up, followed by the (now loyal to her) security to escort him off the premises and right into jail, as her other minion, Mavis, had called in the artifact's theft and pinned it on Bryn. The night a total and utter success, Carmen and her minions gathered in her new office to discuss matters, including how to best protect her new assets... when a prospective enforcer cheerfully introduced herself. Season 2: V.I.L.E.C.W. The new season began with GM Sandiego coming to the ring along with her fellow villains, Dr. Gero, Mavis Beacon and the greatest traitor of them all, Security Guard B. She creates the Gurl Co-op Tag Team Championship right there, and announces a WVGCW Contenders match to be taken place, hoping to assuage any fears that she will be a tyrant. Carmen later pressures the current Money in the Bank holder, Lightning, about cashing in the briefcase, but Lightning brushes her aside. She makes her intention to join the Tag Team division clear, secretly hoping to get close enough to Carmen to find a way to stop her. Carmen and Mavis are overheard talking about their true intentions by Gruntilda Winkybunion. In truth, the Tag Team division was set up as a method of distracting the wrestlers and audience from Carmen's true simple goal; to steal as much money as quietly as possible and get out before anyone notices. On that same night, Carmen would fight the winner of the contenders match last show, Ivy Valentine. The match went back and forth between the two wrestlers, and the pair ducked in and out of the ropes, taunting each other as they did so. In the end, it was Ivy's Soul Edge that would claim the belt and the General Manager would lose her championship. As if this wasn't bad, the most important piece of V.I.L.E.C.W. (Citation Needed) had his car run over by Terra in a monster truck. To this day, no one is quite sure where she got it. Though Carmen had lost her belt and her ace-in-the-hole, Daisy, had lost her tag match, she said it would work out better this way as she could focus on the embezzlement of WVGCW more, and deal with the spying Witches Three. Carmen then goes to demand that her supposed subordinate Lightning cash in her MITB on Ivy as soon as possible and bring the belt back under the rule of V.I.L.E.C.W. Before Lightning can agree or refuse, Gruntilda barges in to the scene, and Carmen leaves, telling Lightning to deal with her, though she ends up losing in the brawl. The two realise they're both trying to take Carmen down though, and agree to assist each other. While the Witches and 18 Volts are surprised at the money stealing scam, they're even more surprised that the show makes any money to steal at all, considering they don't see any of it. Neither, oddly enough, do Carmen's associates, Dr.Gero and Mavis Beacon, who are worried that Carmen intends to run off with the cash and leave them to take the fall. Meanwhile, Carmen continues trying to pressure Lightning into cashing in the Ms. MitB on Ivy, but Security Guard L says she'd rather focus on her tag team. Carmen agrees pensively, but from her talk with the Damsels of Distress later on, she's hedging her bets on Lightning being her most useful wrestler. To do this, she demands that Lightning either cash in on Ivy or get fired from the company. Caught off guard, Lightning quickly demands to be let in on Carmen's embezzlement scheme. Surprised that she knows about it, Carmen agrees to go along with it only if Lightning wins the championship. However, to make certain her plans succeed, Carmen intends to give Lightning a little edge in the fight... Before the cash-in, Lightning interrogates History's Greatest Monster, Security Guard B, about Carmen's plans. He says that Carmen plans to go on vacation and leave the running of WVGCW to whoever the champ is at the time, which if Carmen's plans go well, would be Lightning herself. Lightning discovers the location of Dr. Gero and Mavis, who are more than willing to betray Carmen before she betrays them, and offer to help Lightning. Though she isn't happy about it, she knows she has little choice if she wants to catch Carmen without her getting suspicious. During the supposed main event, Ivy fights and defeats Terra Branford, earning redemption for her only singles loss. After the fight, the Damsels of Distress burst out to attack Ivy, who is battered and bruised after the battle. After this, Lightning cashes in her MITB, and despite Ivy pulling out every last bit of energy she can, she pulls off the victory and wins the WVGCW Championship. This seems to be enough for Carmen to make a tree and get the hell out. But before she can escape, Lightning finds her, and convinces her to stay by suggesting a Tag Team contenders play-off with two new teams. This intrigues Carmen enough to stick around. As Carmen goes to leave the arena after the show, her car explodes before she gets into it. After carpooling with Daisy to work the next show, a scene that would become more familiar for Daisy much later, Carmen demands that Daisy protect her from Ivy or she'll be kicked out. In order to keep Carmen around for Breakdown, Lightning suggests Carmen challenge whoever bombed her car, which she does at the end of the show. Things happen quickly come Breakdown. Ivy convinces Daisy and Peach that they should be the ones to kick Carmen's ass rather than be bossed around. Dr.Gero and Mavis make their plans to escape once Carmen is caught. Lightning and the shadowy figure of Detective Gumshoe prepare to stop her when she attempts her escape. Finally, Carmen dances out to the ring and demands that the person who bombed her car come out to face her. It turns out...Mavis Beacon herself was behind the bombing! She's been regretting her decision of helping Carmen since she's been getting screwed over for it, and she's come out to kick her @$$! The two of them brawl in the ring, leading to Mavis taking down Carmen in a surprising upset. After this loss, Daisy and Peach come out to join Mavis in attacking Carmen. With that, Lightning appears to have Carmen arrested, with Gumshoe coming out to finally capture Carmen like he once did before. Carmen is prepared to go down fighting, when Ivy Valentine comes out to the ring, and in one last act of revenge, sends Carmen hurtling through the ring, ending the reign of General Manager Carmen Sandiego. Season 3: Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego? After being sent through the ring, Carmen hid around the arena, out of sight of everyone else. When the new GM of the company, The Saint, had finished her fight with The Boss, Carmen burst out to attack them, causing Lightning to come rushing out to stop her. She and Carmen fight in the ring, but Carmen's lust for vengeance is enough to overpower Lightning. Bruised and broken, Lightning is left writhing in the ring, as Carmen says one last goodbye and escapes WVGCW for good... ...or so it seemed. Carmen remained gone for the entire season until the very last episode at Breakdown 2/3. She would reappear in a very similar position, stealing Chie Satonaka's place in a Championship match. However this time things go very badly for her when Chie snaps and she and Rydia start beating her up in the ring. In the commotion, The Saint appears to bail her out. Turns out that The Saint is a huge fan of her "work", and is so happy to see one of her idols show up that she's willing to pay for all of Carmen's thefts, making her a free woman. With no outstanding arrests, Carmen is able to return to the ring once more, and rejoins WVGCW to fight whenever she is around, which considering her globe trotting is not too often. Season 4: From Wherever She Wants Carmen's first match since returning would be against another returning wrestler, Lara Croft. They were put in an Iron Woman match...and things went very badly very quickly for Lara. The former champion dominated the fight, and left Lara no chance to defend herself. The match ended in a devastating 8-2 victory for Carmen. She was next seen half way through the season in a ladder match for the Money in the Bank that was so very important to her during her reign as General Manager. In the end, she didn't have the same luck Lightning did, and she wasn't able to steal the briefcase. She next appeared in a fight against Tifa Lockhart where, in a complete surprise, Tifa took her down within ten minutes and gained a massive victory over the powerful thief. Season 5: No Time For Wrestling. Heists To Pull Off Carmen would come out in Season 5 to fight Bayonetta and it would soon be assumed Bayonetta REALLY wished she didn't. Despite Bayo's skill, Carmen was on top form and decimated the witch. She appeared once again later after being called in at the request of Sindel. Sindel hoped to push her singles career, and a win over the powerful Carmen would help with that. The two fought on the Halloween special, and Sindel was able to pull off the Queen Driver outside the ring and win the match, giving her a plentiful push. Record Yo i found her.png|Carmen's Halloween alternate outfit